


You are my Sunshine

by gardenwitch



Series: Dangan Drabbles [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: and sad, im sorry this is v spoilery, sad fic, spoilers for sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's singing to him, knowing he would never hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_

Sonia sat beside his body, legs tucked under her. She was haunched over, hand on his unbeating heart, running a hand through his once perfectly styled hair. She smiled a smile, a sad bitter smile, the kind of smile you would get after realizing someone you had once loved with all your heart was gone. Her fingers got caught in his hair, a single tear escaping and falling down her cheek. The hand on his heart tightened, wrinkling the scarf and shirt. 

 

_"You make me happy, when skies are grey."_

_  
_A bitter laugh escaped her lips, taking her hands from his hair. Her own hair fell beside her, falling from its ponytail. More tears escaped, falling onto  Gundams still, lifeless body. He was the man she loved, the man she ever felt truly happy with. Memories of them flooded her mind; the rare genuine laugh or smile she caught him letting out. The man who made her feel the most alive, the most loved. The one she wanted to make her king. Her voice got caught in her throat, letting a small choke escape her lips as she shut her eyes tightly. Images of his smile on her darkest days pushed the other thoughts away, the image burning into Sonia's mind.

 

_"You'll never know dear how much I love you."_

Regret filled her being, wishing so dearly to go back and tell him how she really felt. She could never tell him that, now; he would never hear her voice say the three words she craved most to tell him now. She brought her hands up to her face, letting out a choked sob. Sonia bent over farther, her forehead on his unbreathing chest. He was still warm, but only just. A louder sob escaped her, not even trying to hold it back. Her face distorted into pain as she sat up, throwing her head back to the skies. 

 

  
_"Please don_ ' _t_ _take, my sunshine away."_  


Sonia sang the last part, looking back down at him. It was too late, she knew. A small sniffle broke the momentary silence, a hand reaching up and wiping her tears away. She was dreaming now, her reality to painful to live in. The hand in her dream belonged to Gundam, a small, sad smile on his lips. She tried to smile back at him, placing a hand over his own. Her hand went through his, snapping her back to reality. Haunched over once more, she ran her fingers through his now messy hair. She smiled, the sad, accepting smile you would get once you realized you accepted a death. Tears fell freely from her eyes now, although she didn't make a sound. Sonia grabbed his hand, lifting it to her cheek. It may not have been him doing it, but she couldn't care less. Her tears wet his hand, Sonia letting it fall. Reaching over, she sniffled as she lifted Gundam's head, unwrapping the scarf around his neck. Holding it in her hands, she cried for him. Cried until she could no longer.


End file.
